My Only Wish This Year
by TennisGurl93
Summary: Sparks fly when Dinah invites Conner to stay with her over winter break.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**December 19, 15:41 EST **

Dinah Lance was normally a composed, patient woman, but even she was struggling to keep her temper in check at the moment. The source of her aggravation? A certain Man of Steel.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this," Superman said apologetically, running a hand through his hair. "Lois and I have already made plans, so…. Well, I hope you understand."

Dinah smacked her fist down on the table. "Damn it, Clark! What I understand is that you're not even willing to spend time with your son during the holidays."

The Kryptonian sighed in exasperation. "Conner's not my son."

"Don't give me that 'he's not my son' crap. But you know what? Fine. If you really don't want him, he'll come stay with me."

With these parting words, Dinah turned on her heel and stormed out of the JLA conference room.

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**December 19, 16:03 EST**

"God, you're such a pig!"

"Am not!" Kid Flash protested.

"M'gann baked these cookies for _all of us_." Artemis jabbed him in the chest to accentuate these last three words. "I leave for five minutes, I come back, and voila – not a single one left."

Wally smirked. "You snooze, you lose. Besides" – he wagged his finger at her – "'tis the season for giving."

"You should take your own advice," huffed the archer indignantly.

Rolling his eyes, Superboy took a sip of his hot chocolate. Were these two ever _not_ arguing?

The rest of the Team had already left for the two-week break. Aqualad had gone back to Atlantis, M'gann and Zatanna were staying with J'onn, and Robin went back to…well, wherever he came from. Conner envied all of them; _they_ didn't have to put up with Wally and Artemis's constant bickering – alone.

When the Computer announced Black Canary's arrival, he all but chugged the rest of his hot chocolate before sprinting to the main hall to meet his mentor.

"Well?" he asked hopefully. "What did he say?"

Dinah slowly exhaled, unsure of how to begin. "Conner, I'm so sorry…."

Pain flashed across the clone's face. "Well, thanks for trying. I don't really care anyway," he quickly added, trying to sound indifferent.

Canary wasn't fooled. "I know you were looking forward to spending time with Superman," she said softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Please try to understand. This is really hard for him."

Conner didn't say anything. He clenched his fists and then unclenched them.

"But you're more than welcome to stay at my place," Dinah offered.

He ducked his head. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be," she assured him.

Conner gave her a small smile. "Thanks…for everything."

"No problem, Kiddo. Have you already packed?"

"Yeah. I'm just bringing my toothbrush and towel."

Dinah nodded. "All right, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Holy crap!" Wally exclaimed. "Guess what I just heard from Conner?"<p>

"He called you a pig, too?" Artemis deadpanned.

"He's shacking up with Black Canary for two whole weeks! Man, I am _so_ jealous." The speedster flopped down on the couch. "I guess having a negligent dad has its perks."

She snorted in response.

"Conner's gonna be alone with one of the hottest babes in the entire Justice League!" Wally continued. "He's probably already planning how to put the moves on her." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"You're such an idiot," Artemis said derisively. "Conner isn't even 18. So that's, like, totally illegal."

"Actually, the legal age of consent is 16 in Maryland, Georgia, North Carolina, Kansas, Alabama, New Jersey, Massachusetts, Delaware, Indiana, Alaska, Virginia, Wyoming, Maine, Nevada, Arkansas, Kentucky, Oklahoma, Michigan, New Hampshire, Minnesota, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, Utah, Vermont, Mississippi, South Dakota, Montana, and Nebraska."

"Leave it to you to know all that," Artemis scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure I missed a few," Wally replied. "But basically, as long as they do it in one of those states, Canary won't get in trouble."

"Ugh, you're so disgusting! Superboy and Black Canary are not going to hook up!"

"Wanna bet?" he challenged.

"Are you kidding me?"

"How much?"

Artemis smirked. "Fifty bucks."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

* * *

><p><strong>STAR CITY<strong>

**December 19, 13:48 PST **

"It's not much, but it's home."

Conner glanced around the modest apartment, taking in the beige sofa, the hardwood floor, the 20-inch tube television, and the kitchen island. Fashion and gossip magazines were strewn across the coffee table.

"You can sleep on the pull-out bed," Dinah offered. "There's only one bathroom, I'm afraid, so we'll have to share it."

Out of curiosity, Conner picked up one of the magazines and flipped it open to a random article. "21 Naughty Sex Tips," it read at the top of the page.

Dinah quickly snatched it out of his hands, blushing. "Um, what do you say we go to the mall? We could get you some new clothes."

"Sure, I guess."

"Great. Let me change first." She strode towards her bedroom.

"Wait," Conner called out before Dinah could close the door behind her. "What are 'naughty sex tips'?"

"I don't know," she lied. "_You're_ the genius, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR CITY**

**December 19, 14:36 PST**

"How about we check out Abercrombie & Fitch?" Dinah suggested once they arrived at Westfield Mall. She locked their helmets to the motorcycle. "I hear it's popular among teens."

Superboy shrugged. As if he would know. "Fine by me."

Inside, they were instantly swept into the hustle and bustle of the mall. Children, parents, and grandparents hurried this way and that. Everyone had a destination, somewhere they needed to go. In the center stood a 36-foot tall Christmas tree awash in twinkling lights. Wreaths and garlands also decorated the lobby.

"It's always this busy during the holiday season," Dinah commented. "But hey, it's great for blending in when you're a superhero."

She led Conner to the Abercrombie & Fitch store, and his super senses were nearly overwhelmed by the heavy, thumping beat of the music.

"It's really loud in here!" he shouted over the noise.

Dinah's forehead creased in concern. "Do you want to go someplace else?"

"No, I'm fine." Conner gritted his teeth. "It'll just take some adjustment."

"Can I help you find anything?" asked an attractive, young salesgirl.

"We're looking for guys' shirts," Dinah replied.

"Tees, hoodies, or sweaters?" The question was directed at Conner.

"Uh…I don't know."

Smiling flirtatiously, the salesgirl put a well-manicured hand on his chest. "That's okay. I'm sure you'd look hot in anything. The tee-shirts are right around the corner. Let me know if you need anything else." She gave him a parting wink.

Dinah crossed her arms. That was just blatant sexual harassment.

"Thanks," Conner obliviously called after the salesgirl.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Conner had tried on several cotton tees, a few rugby shirts, six polos, and at least a dozen pairs of jeans – dark wash and light wash, baggy and slim-fit, destroyed and intact. With Dinah's help, he picked out three tee-shirts, a rugby shirt, a polo shirt, and four pairs of jeans. Conner paid with the money he had been apportioned as a member of the Team. She offered to carry a shopping bag for him, but he insisted on taking both of them.<p>

"So I guess you're the all-American prep boy now, huh?" Dinah remarked with a smile.

Conner wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Um, I…I guess." He decided to change the subject. "How come you didn't buy anything?"

She chuckled. "Conner, I'm 24. I stopped shopping at Abercrombie & Fitch when I got done with high school."

"Oh." Somehow, being reminded that their ages were nearly a decade apart put a damper on his mood.

Afterwards, they went to Banana Republic, which Conner thought had a funny name. Dinah explained that she usually shopped at Bloomingdale's, but felt like splurging today. He waited patiently outside the fitting room as she tried on various pieces of clothing – just as she had done for him. Occasionally, she asked for his opinion.

Dinah selected a couple of blouses along with a pair of skinny jeans and paid for her purchases at the checkout counter. The cashier handed her the receipt.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to cut back a little for the next few weeks," she said with a grimace.

After window-shopping for a while, they decided to call it a day and headed to Steak 'n Shake for dinner. The waiter took their orders – a double steakburger and chocolate shake for him, a grilled chicken salad and lemonade for her – and now they just had to wait for their food and drinks to arrive.

Conner desperately tried to think of something to say – preferably something witty or funny. But nothing came to mind. What was the point of being fluent in a dozen languages and possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of world history if he couldn't even start a conversation?

Luckily, Dinah came to his rescue without even knowing it. "I hope today wasn't too boring for you, Kiddo. I know shopping isn't generally a popular pastime for boys your age."

"I enjoyed it," he quickly interjected. "It was…fun."

She wore a somewhat amused expression. "That's good to hear. So, what do you think of the city so far?"

"It's nice, I guess. I sort of miss the snow."

Dinah nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't snow too often here. So much for a white Christmas."

Conner looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you celebrate it?"

"You mean Christmas? I suppose I do, though I'm not exactly religious about it or anything."

"How come you don't have a tree in your home?" he asked.

"Oh, I have one of those artificial Christmas trees stashed away somewhere, but I've been too busy with work lately to set it up this year. There's one in my florist shop, though."

It somehow hadn't occurred to Conner until now that Black Canary actually had a day job. Fighting crime wasn't the only thing she did. "What's your name?" he blurted out.

The question seemed to come out of nowhere. But then she remembered she had never told him her civilian name. "Dinah," she said slowly.

_Dinah_. It was a very pretty name. Conner gazed at her beautiful, angelic face. Her long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders in loose waves. He realized how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss her.

The Boy of Steel was suddenly overcome with a longing so deep that it was painful.

* * *

><p>That night, Dinah lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept going back to that moment with Conner in the restaurant. She remembered the way he had looked at her – as if he had wanted to kiss her.<p>

_Oh, don't be silly, Dinah_, she chided herself. _Conner's just a boy, after all_.

But she couldn't help thinking that if he _had_ kissed her, she would've kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please, please, please don't favorite this story without reviewing. It's my biggest pet peeve – next to drivers who don't use their turn signal. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR CITY**

**December 20, 09:24 PST**

Conner awoke later than usual the next morning. Light filtered into the room through the window blinds. He stood up from the sofa-bed and stretched his arms, letting his muscles relax. For the first time, he wasn't due for training or a mission briefing. It was almost refreshing.

Then he spotted a note lying beside his pillow. Dinah must have left it for him. It read:

_Went to work. Call if you need anything – my number's on the fridge. Make yourself at home. I'll be home by 6. _

Conner frowned with disappointment. He had been looking forward to spending more time with her.

Suddenly feeling bored and isolated, he wished he were off fighting villains alongside his teammates.

* * *

><p>Once he finished breakfast, he turned on the TV to see if anything good was on. He flipped through the channels in rapid succession. Cartoon Network was showing some program called <em>Young Justice<em>, but that didn't seem particularly interesting. _Keeping Up with the Kardashians _was on – he only recognized it because M'gann and Zatanna were fans of the series – but it didn't make any sense to him. With a sigh of resignation, he turned the TV off.

Yesterday, Dinah had given him a key to the apartment in case he wanted to go outside. But he didn't feel like doing that either.

His thoughts drifted to Superman. What was he doing right now? Did he ever think about Conner? Would he someday accept—

_No! _Conner shook his head violently, willing himself to drive away all thoughts of Superman. He needed something to do, something that would distract him from the pain.

That's when it hit him.

Why not set up the Christmas tree? Dinah hadn't told him where she kept it, but he had an inkling that it was in the closet. Where else would it be? He went to open the closet door. Lo and behold, there it was in a plastic storage box. Energized by a renewed sense of purpose, he quickly got to work.

* * *

><p>Setting up the tree and lights wasn't too much of a challenge for a skilled engineer like himself. The ultimate test was the ornaments. They were so fragile; even the slightest pressure caused them to break.<p>

With each shattered glass ornament, Conner grew increasingly frustrated and went so far as to curse his super strength. Yet, he vowed not to give up, even if it ended up taking all day.

* * *

><p>Dinah was in the process of closing up shop for the night when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Sorry, we're closed," she said, her back still turned to the customer. "We open tomorrow morning at nine."

"What, you're not even going to say hi to an old friend?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Dinah whirled around. "Helena!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, don't get all sentimental on me," Helena complained.

Dinah laughed. "Can you blame me?" She looked her former colleague up and down, having rarely seen Helena out of her Huntress gear. Then again, she rarely saw her, period. Helena had been forced to resign from the Justice League nearly a year ago after attempting to murder crime boss Steven Mandragora. Nowadays, she just worked independently. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old. What about you?"

"I'm good. What brings you to Star City?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I was just following up on a lead. Thought I'd stop by to see you. Neat place, by the way."

Dinah beamed. "Thanks." She took great pride in her shop.

"So, how are you and Arrow doing? Still got him on a leash?"

The smile dropped from her face. "Actually, no," she said quietly. "We broke up."

"Oh, Dinah, I'm so sorry." Helena shook her head. "It's all my fault for bringing it up."

"No, no, it isn't your fault at all."

"Do you want to…talk about it or anything?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Dinah said bitterly. "I caught him sleeping with his secretary, and that was that. It probably wasn't even the first time," she muttered.

Helena sighed. "Boys suck. If vibrators could mow the lawn, we wouldn't even need men in our lives."

Dinah gave her a strange look.

"What? I was just quoting someone!" Helena said defensively. "Anyway, I've got an idea. Since I'm not going back to Gotham until tomorrow, why don't we get drunk for old times' sake? What do you say, Di?"

She managed a weak smile at Helena's enthusiasm. "That doesn't sound too bad, actually. But I have a guest over, so I should get back home."

Helena arched an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, I'll bet you're eager to get back home. Who is he?"

Dinah groaned. "It's not like that! You know how Cadmus created a clone of Superman?"

"You mean Superboy? Yeah, I've heard about that. What does that have to do with…? Whoa, hold on a sec, _Superboy's_ your guest?"

"Yep."

Helena was taken aback. "Why isn't Superman taking care of him? I mean, he's the father, basically."

Dinah sighed. "Clark just isn't ready to have a relationship with Conner yet – that's Superboy's name, by the way. I guess I can sort of understand what Clark's going through, seeing as how Conner was created to replace him…. Well, anyway, that's why he's staying at my place for these two weeks."

"That's some deep shit," Helena opined absentmindedly.

"Hey, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Dinah suggested, changing the subject. "I was just going to pick up some Chinese takeout on the way home."

"All right, sure." She grinned. "How hot is he, on a scale of one to ten?"

"Helena!"

She held up her hands innocently. "Can you blame me for asking? He _is_ Superman's clone, after all."

Dinah glared at her. "If you make one pass at him, I'm gonna—"

"Drop-kick me to the next county. I know, I know." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now that we're clear, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis<strong>

**December 20, 20:39 EST**

"What's wrong, Smallville?"

Clark Kent glanced at his wife. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You're all fidgety," Lois observed, not bothering to look up from her magazine. "And I know it's not because you have a fear of flying."

"It's Conner," he admitted.

Only then did she look at him. "Clark, what happened?"

He blew out a breath. "I feel really bad about something I did. Well, technically, it's something I refused to do…."

"Okay, now you're just confusing me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"The other day," Clark began, "I was asked to let Conner stay with me for the break."

"And you said no," she finished for him.

"God, I'm such a jerk, aren't I?"

Lois put her hand over his. "Look, I know this must be hard for you. It's going to take a long time for you to feel comfortable with having him in your life. But I'll be there for you every step of the way," she promised.

"Thanks, Lois." He gave her a small smile.

"Now boarding flight number 217 to Hawaii," the intercom announced.

"Finally," Lois grumbled, standing up from the seat. "It took them long enough."

Clark shook his head in amusement. There was the Lois Lane he knew and loved. He followed behind her, dragging his suitcase along. Surely, being in a tropical paradise would cheer him up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm using the **_**Justice League Unlimited **_**version of Huntress.**


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR CITY**

**December 20, 18:12 PST**

Now it was time for the finishing touch. Holding his breath, Conner gently placed the star at the top of the tree. He carefully took a few steps back to admire his handiwork.

Pride swelled in his chest. It wasn't nearly as splendid or majestic as the Christmas tree in the mall, but it was _his_.

He heard two distinct pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, recognizing one of them as Dinah's. The other pair sounded unfamiliar.

"Have you two seen each other naked?" he heard a woman ask.

"No, you idiot!" Dinah fired back, albeit in a hushed voice.

"You could easily walk in on him changing or something," the other woman pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a perv like you are. Now be quiet. He has super hearing, you know."

A slight blush crept up Conner's cheeks when he realized it was him they had been talking about.

Several seconds later, he heard the key turn in the lock. Dinah walked through the door, followed by a pretty, raven-haired woman.

"Hey, Conner," Dinah greeted. She hung up her coat and went to set the food down on the dining table. "How's your day been?"

"Good. I set up the Christmas tree." He gestured towards the far corner of the apartment, where the five-foot-tall tree stood in all its glory.

The blond siren blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed it until now. "Impressive work, Kiddo," she said brightly.

Behind them, the brunette woman loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh, Conner, this is Helena Bertinelli. She's a friend of mine. Helena, Conner Kent."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Helena replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Dinah shot her an annoyed look. "I, for one, am starving. Let's eat."

* * *

><p>As the trio dined on Chinese food – Dinah insisted they use chopsticks, as that made it supposedly more "authentic" – Conner observed the way she interacted with Helena. They bickered, bantered, and made each other crack up. He realized he had never seen this side of Dinah before. She looked relaxed, like she was letting her hair down for once. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed raucously at one of Helena's stories.<p>

A smile tugged at the corners of Conner's mouth. He found himself liking this side of Dinah.

* * *

><p>After wrapping up yet another hilarious story, Helena was getting frustrated. She had been hoping to get a little glimpse of action between Dinah and Conner. (No, not <em>that<em> kind of action.) Maybe she was crazy, but there seemed to be something more than a friendship brewing between them. She could just tell from the way they looked at each other.

Helena didn't blame her. Conner was gorgeous. Granted, he was only 16, but maybe a younger man – er, boy – was exactly what Dinah needed to get her groove back.

_Dear Lord – "get her groove back"? What are you, 50? Okay, let's try to stay on task here. Concentrate, Helena. Concentrate._

Dinah was in a rut; there was no denying that. And Helena resolved to help her friend out. All it would take was a little push.

"Conner, could you pass me one of those soy sauce packets?" Helena asked.

He was about to when she quickly interjected, "Never mind. I can get it myself.

Conner furrowed his brow, confused about her odd behavior. "Uh…okay."

Helena leaned across the table for the soy sauce, making sure to give him a breathtaking view of her cleavage. Good thing she'd worn a low-cut top today. When she sat back down, she noticed that his face was flushed. Helena smirked. Conner might have been a boy of steel, but he was still a red-blooded male at his core.

Dinah crossed her arms, glaring at Helena. What was her problem?

Helena pretended not to notice. "So, Conner, how's your combat training going?"

"I'm getting better, thanks to my teacher." He gave Dinah a grateful look.

_You're welcome_, she mouthed.

"What's your favorite position?" Helena pressed, giving him a suggestive smile. She could just picture the vein popping out on Dinah's forehead.

"I guess…offensive."

"Oh, yeah? I like that one, too."

Dinah couldn't take it anymore. Underneath the table, she angrily kicked Helena in the shin.

Except it wasn't Helena she had kicked.

"What was that for?" Conner demanded crossly.

"I-I'm so sorry," she stammered. "I was just, um…aiming for my, uh…my own leg."

Helena silently snickered. "Does it hurt, Conner?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled, going back to his orange chicken.

"Aw, baby, you're so tough." She reached over to pat his thigh.

Dinah felt as if her eyes were bulging out her head. "Helena," she commanded loudly, "can I talk to you alone?"

Without waiting for a reply, Dinah yanked her out of the seat and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Quit that!" Helena complained to no avail. The woman had a freakin' death grip.

"Just give us a minute, Conner," Dinah called over her shoulder.

He shook his head in disbelief. This evening was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>Dinah forcibly pushed Helena into her room and shut the door behind them.<p>

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Dinah spat.

"You're one to talk."

"Stop flirting with Conner!" she whisper-shouted.

Helena smirked defiantly. "You know he can still hear you, right?"

"I'm actually being serious."

"Why can't I flirt with him?"

"Because it's – it's completely…inappropriate!" Dinah struggled to say. "Conner's just a kid, in case you haven't noticed."

"Please, we both know that's not the real reason."

"Yeah?" she challenged, taking a step closer. "Care to elaborate?"

"You're jealous," Helena stated quietly yet firmly. "You like him, don't you?"

Dinah snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm your friend, Di. You can tell me the truth."

"You're insane, Helena – that's the truth."

"Dinah."

"Okay, fine!" she relented, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I guess I might…have a crush on him."

Helena smiled self-satisfyingly. "Finally. About time you admitted it."

"You did all this just to get me to confess?" Dinah demanded.

"Pretty much. Besides, it's funny when you're livid. Well, I guess my work here is done. Thanks for dinner. Oh, and Dinah?"

She scowled. "What?"

"Take a chance on Conner, all right? He seems like a good guy. But if you decide you don't want him, I'll gladly – OW!"

* * *

><p>They ate in silence after Helena left. Dinah was having a hard time coming to terms with everything – namely, her revelation about Conner. Did they even have a future together?<p>

She sighed. Who was she kidding? They were at different stages in their lives. They were worlds apart, really.

Conner cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What were you guys arguing about in there?"

Dinah looked up from her nearly finished plate. "Just, uh, girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested," she said dismissively.

That seemed to satisfy him. She let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Conner hadn't used his super hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation earlier.

A thought struck her. Just because they couldn't be together didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Maybe being friends wouldn't be as fulfilling, but it was still the next best thing.

"Do you want to go jogging with me tomorrow morning?" Dinah suddenly asked.

Conner seemed to hesitate. "Why?"

"For exercise. Though I suppose you don't need it, being Kryptonian and all. Well, running can also be fun."

He shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"All right, it's a date." The words just slipped out. When Dinah realized what she had said, she turned beet-red and promptly excused herself to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**STAR CITY**

**December 21, 07:28 PST**

Dinah was right; running without a purpose _could_ be fun, Conner realized.

He was going at a much slower pace than his super speed would've allowed so that Dinah could keep up, but he was enjoying himself nevertheless. The simple, repetitive motion of putting one foot in front of the other was surprisingly therapeutic. With each stride, he felt his worries and stress slowly ebb away. He didn't think he could ruminate on his non-existent relationship with Superman, his purpose in life, or his identity even if he tried to right now.

He snuck a glance at Dinah. With her running right beside him, it was hard _not_ to. Being dressed down in yoga pants and a hoodie did nothing to diminish her beauty.

They pounded the pavement for at least another mile before she suggested taking a Conner complied, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be relaxing on a sunny beach in the Caribbean right now?" Dinah mused aloud.

"Yeah, it would."

Deciding that a little harmless flirting was okay, she playfully nudged him with her leg. "You just want to see me in a bikini, don't you?"

An image of Dinah in a barely-there bikini briefly passed through his mind. "Or maybe you just want to see me shirtless," Conner countered, shocked by his own audacity.

If she was thrown off by his comeback, she didn't show it. "Maybe you're right." She locked her eyes with his, mesmerized by the beauty of his cerulean-blue orbs. What was it about him that made her feel safe and protected and brought out her fun, flirty side?

He slid a bit closer to her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Dinah was about to close the nanogap between them by pressing her lips to his when the time displayed on her watch suddenly caught the corner of her eye. She gasped.

Conner looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I totally lost track of time," she groaned. "We're miles away from home, and I still have to shower and change, and I'm gonna be late for work—"

"I can carry you," he offered. "Super speed, remember?"

Her face broke into a relieved grin. "Conner, you're a lifesaver."

He blushed. "Anytime."

He scooped Dinah up in his arms and sprinted back in the direction of her apartment, all the while trying not to concentrate on the closeness of their bodies.

* * *

><p>Dinah couldn't focus. Designing a centerpiece of miniature roses was usually not a difficult task for her, but that wasn't the case today. Her thoughts strayed back to Conner and that almost-kiss. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that they hadn't actually done the deed.<p>

Okay, that just sounded dirty.

Her lips had been buzzing ever since morning. Leaning her elbows on the worktable, she closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her head – his boyish yet chiseled face just an inch away from her own, their thighs touching, his arm around her (or was it the back of the bench?). It had been the quintessential rom-com moment at which the heroine finally gets to kiss her prince charming. Only her stupid watch had interrupted it.

Dinah heaved a sigh. It was time to stop fooling herself. Conner wasn't her prince charming; they were just too many years apart. What they shared was nothing but an insignificant attraction – a mere phase she was going through.

Determined, she resumed working on the centerpiece.

* * *

><p>Conner restlessly paced back and forth in the apartment's tiny living room, cell phone in hand. Currently, he was debating whether or not to make a call.<p>

_Just do it._

_No. It's a stupid idea._

_Get it over with already!_

Taking a deep breath, he scrolled through his list of contacts and selected the number before he could change his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>CENTRAL CITY<strong>

**December 21, 13:08 CST**

Reluctantly, Wally paused his video game and fished the ringing cell phone out of his back pocket. Superboy's name appeared on the screen. He tapped the green "Answer" button.

"This better be good, Conner."

"_Can I, um, get your advice on something?"_

"Yeah, what's up?"

"_Well, there's this girl I like…."_

Wally sat straight up, his eyes widening in excitement. "Dude, hold on a sec. Is this Black Canary we're talking about?"

"_Wait, w-what? I never said—"_

"You like Canary," he singsonged. _Cha-ching! Fifty dollars, here I come. _He did a little victory dance. _Take that, Artemis!_

"_Okay, okay, fine." _He heard Conner sigh on the other end. _"You're right. It's Dinah."_

Wally raised his eyebrows. "So, you're on a first-name basis now? Damn, it must be getting serious."

"_Look, it's just that I was wondering…what should I get her for Christmas? I mean, I want to get her something really meaningful, something she'll love."_

"Hmmm." Wally scratched his head. "How about lingerie? That's sexy _and _thoughtful."

"_What's that?"_

"Ah, never mind. You probably wouldn't know how to choose the right lingerie anyway. What about chocolate?"

"_But it's gone once you eat it…. I want to get her something that can last."_

Wally snapped his fingers. "I got it – jewelry! It's the perfect gift."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Dude, trust me on this. Girls totally dig jewelry. So just get her a necklace or something."

"_All right, thanks for the help."_

"Sure thing. Oh, and I expect full details of the hook up. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p><strong>STAR CITY<strong>

**December 21, 13:37 PST**

Conner found himself once again at Westfield Mall, this time in the Swarovski store. As soon as he set foot in the brightly-lit room, a stout, bald man approached him.

"Hello! How may I assist you today?"

"Er, do you have any necklaces?"

A muscle in the man's jaw twitched, as though the question amused him. "Yes, we do. Right this way."

Conner followed him to a display of busts, each of which had a necklace hanging around its neck.

"Are you buying a gift for someone special?" the sales associate inquired with a smile.

His ears burned. "Yeah…sort of."

"How about this right one right here?" He pointed at one with a teardrop-shaped pendant. "It's a Miguel Ases. The border is lined with fourteen-karat gold-filled beads."

"How much does it cost?" Conner ventured.

"Four hundred and ten dollars."

His face paled. "Um, do you have any cheaper ones?"

The sales associate arched his brows at Conner's terminology. "Yes, we have some less _expensive _necklaces. This one is only one hundred and fifteen dollars," he said, gesturing to a necklace with a knot embellishment. "It's a gold-plated Nathalie with Jonquil crystal pavé."

Conner studied the unique design. "I'll take this one," he said.

He purchased the necklace, which came in its own Swarovski box, and had it gift-wrapped. He had spent nearly the rest of his monthly allowance, but Dinah's happiness was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>As soon as he heard Dinah's footsteps approaching the door that night, Conner went to open it for her.<p>

"Hi," he greeted her eagerly. Only four more days until Christmas, and he already couldn't wait to show her the present.

Dinah bit her lip. "Conner, about what happened this morning…we need to talk."

His smile instantly vanished at the serious tone of her voice.

"Let's sit down first," she said gently. Once they were seated across from each other at the dining table, Dinah resumed. "This morning, we nearly did something that…we shouldn't have. It was bad judgment on my part, and I'm sorry. Conner, you're so young, and…we just can't be together."

He ducked his head in disappointment. "Oh," he managed to respond.

She put her hand over his. "But I hope you know how much I care about you and how much I value your…camaraderie." Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say the word _friendship_.

Wordlessly, Conner stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk," he said in a subdued voice.

She nodded. "I'll wait up for you."

As he walked out the door, Dinah couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**STAR CITY**

**December 21, 21:06 PST**

Trudging along the sidewalk, Conner tried to wrap his mind around what had happened.

_You were rejected, plain and simple – that's what happened_, said a voice in his head. _First Superman, and now Black Canary._

Conner thought back to his first meeting with the Man of Steel. He remembered how awed he had been as Superman descended from the sky like a demigod, how hopeful and desperate he had been for the elder hero's approval. But instead of returning Conner's smile, Superman had given him a cold, hard stare. The memory still sent chills down his back.

He had always believed nothing would hurt more than the fact that his own father wanted nothing to do with him. He might have been invulnerable, but his heart wasn't.

Yet, the sting of Dinah's rejection was much worse – because Conner was in love with her. He was sure of it.

He thought about her constantly. When they spent time together, he wanted the moment to last forever. When they were apart, he couldn't wait to see her again. When she smiled at him, he felt light-headed. When they inadvertently brushed against each other, his pulse raced. When she laughed, the little hairs on his toned arms stood on end. He always felt the need to protect her, even though she was more than capable of protecting herself.

And Conner knew she felt something for him as well. Otherwise, she wouldn't have nearly kissed him, right?

The only obstacle in their path was their age difference. He understood where Dinah was coming from, but didn't it just boil down to a number?

Conner realized he was back in the park they had stopped by during their morning jog. His feet had automatically led him here. There was the small wooden bench where they had almost shared their first kiss. He slowly walked over to it and sat down, tilting his head back to look at the wide expanse of stars.

If he could reverse time and go back to that morning, he would've kissed Dinah – instead of waiting for her to kiss _him_.

Conner closed his eyes, vowing to win her heart if that was the last thing he did. Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. Where the hell was Conner? He had told her he was taking a walk – not trekking across a continent.<p>

He had left behind his mobile, so she couldn't call him. She wanted to go out and look for him, but what if he came back while she was gone? He hadn't brought his key with him either. Besides, he could've been anywhere.

Sighing, Dinah shook her head. This was all her fault. If she hadn't let things get so far, none of this would've happened.

She just wanted Conner to come home safe and sound.

Eventually, she dozed off in the armchair. All the mental exhaustion had taken a toll on her. And as she slept, she began to dream….

_She was sunbathing on a white, sandy beach in the Caribbean, a pair of 200-dollar oversized Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses covering her eyes. There was not another soul in sight. _

"_I knew you just wanted to see me shirtless," a playful voice said._

_In alarm, Dinah jumped up and spun around to face the intruder, assuming a fighting stance. But it was only Conner. She sighed in relief. _

_Flashing a megawatt smile, he took a step closer to her. "You know you can't resist me. Why don't you just give in?"_

_Her eyes roamed over his perfectly sculpted torso. Beads of water trickled down his broad chest and washboard abs. Black swim trunks hung low on his hips. God, he was hot. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his sea-spray-tangled hair and lick him from head to toe._

_Just as Conner was about to kiss her, she came to her senses in the nick of time. "We can't do this," she protested weakly._

_He tenderly cupped her chin. "I don't care about the years that separate us, Dinah. All I know is that you're the one for me, and I'm going to love you until the end of time."_

_She smiled dreamily. Well, who could say no to that? Hungrily kissing him, she pushed him down onto the sand. _

_For the first time, Dinah wasn't having sex on the beach as a cocktail._

_Ten years passed, and her love for Conner had only grown stronger. Today happened to be his 26th birthday, so Dinah left work early to go home and make preparations. She would leave a trail of rose petals leading to their bedroom; then, when he returned from his League mission, she would be inside waiting for him – completely naked._

_She grinned as she unlocked the door to their apartment, thinking about how pleasantly surprised Conner would be._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" _

_She couldn't believe her own eyes. Conner and some blonde bimbo were doing the horizontal lambada right on their dining table._

_Conner looked up in surprise. "Hey, Di. I didn't expect you to be home so early."_

"_You bastard!" Dinah screamed._

"_Oh, this is Anya, by the way. I met her in Russia during the League mission."_

_Dinah gave the bimbo her most menacing look. "Get out of my apartment, you piece of Eurotrash, before I knock your brains out."_

"_Yes, of-of course," Anya stuttered in a heavy Russian accent. She gathered her clothes and sprinted out the apartment._

"_Dinah, you're complete overreacting," Conner said nonchalantly._

"_Overreacting? OVERREACTING?" she roared. "How could you do this to me? I even got a fucking Brazilian wax for you! I thought you loved me!"_

_He shrugged. "I did. But you're old now. I mean, you're pushing forty, for God's sake."_

"_I'm thirty-four, you jackass!"_

"_Exactly my point. Besides, you have cellulite on your thighs now."_

"_I do not!" Dinah gasped indignantly. _

"_Look, I have needs, all right? So if I want to bang a hot 21-year-old, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."_

_She clutched her head with both hands, as if she were afraid it would fall off. "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening."_

Dinah woke up with a start, sweat glistening on her face. _It was just a dream_, she told herself. _Nothing more than a dream. _

* * *

><p>Conner was jerked awake by somebody shaking his shoulder. His eyes darted about, scanning his unfamiliar surroundings in alarm.<p>

Then it all came rushing back to him: He had dozed off in the park.

He blinked a few times. There was a pretty girl standing over him, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other holding a lit cigarette. She gazed at him with a mixture of confusion and intrigue.

"You're not homeless, are you?" she asked.

"No," Conner grumbled.

Her emerald-green eyes twinkled as she took a drag from her cigarette. "I didn't think so. You're way too gorgeous to be a hobo."

Unsure of how to respond, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you?"

"Noelle Voss, sixteen-year-old heiress to the Voss fortune and part-time model," she said haughtily, taking a seat beside him. "I'm sure you've seen and read all about me in the tabloids."

Conner didn't bother pointing out that he, in fact, had never heard of her.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back grumpily.

Exhaling a plume of smoke, Noelle flipped her auburn hair back in a totally practiced manner. "My grandma doesn't let me smoke inside." She rolled her eyes. "What a bitch, right?"

He wasn't familiar with the word _bitch_, but it didn't sound like a compliment.

"Now that I've answered your question, answer mine," she said teasingly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Noelle smirked. "All right, Broody McFine-Ass, two can play the silent game." She stayed quiet for three whole seconds before opening her mouth again. "You're upset about a girl, aren't you?"

Conner sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, it's _always_ about a girl. Did she cheat on you or something?"

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what's it like?" Noelle prodded. "I can't help you if that's all you tell me."

Conner ran a hand through his hair. "I like her, and I know she likes me, but…she doesn't think we can be together."

"Why not?"

"She thinks I'm too young for her."

"How old _are_ you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen," he confirmed.

"What about her?"

"Twenty-four."

"Jesus Christ."

"So…you also think we would never work?" Conner said timidly.

"I didn't say that," Noelle protested, taking a puff from her cigarette. "It's just that my parents won't even let me date twenty-year-olds. But seriously, are you…in love with this woman?"

"Yeah, I am," he said in a bare whisper.

"Then tell her how you feel. Go all romantic and shit. Cook her dinner or something. Okay?" She gave him an encouraging smile.

Conner smiled back. "Okay." He stood up from the bench. "Well, I'd better get back. Thanks for the advice."

Noelle eyed his retreating form appreciatively. _Damn, he's fine. Looks a little like Superboy, actually…._


	7. Chapter 7

**STAR CITY**

**December 22, 00:19 PST**

The door swung open before Conner could even knock. Dinah threw her arms around him without hesitation, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Thank God you're okay," she whispered, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I was worried sick about you."

Conner instantly felt a pang of guilt, but it ebbed away as her soothing flowery aroma filled his nostrils. "Sorry," he murmured. "I fell asleep in the park." He desperately hoped she wouldn't bring up their conversation from last night. Enduring it once had been uncomfortable enough.

The hug lingered for a while before Dinah abruptly pulled away, embarrassed that she had practically tackled him. "Well, um, it's getting really late – or early, I suppose, since it's already past midnight – so we'd better hit the sheets. Er, I mean, hit the sheets separately, 'cause we're obviously not sharing a bed or anything." She let out a nervous chuckle and had to bite her lip to stop her babbling. "So anyway, uh…goodnight."

Before Conner could get another word out, Dinah had already sprinted to her room and closed the door behind her.

He furrowed his brow in disbelief. Women could be such strange creatures sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>GOTHAM CITY<strong>

**December 22, 14:05 EST**

Artemis reluctantly started up Word on her computer. She had a ten-page U.S. History paper to complete.

It originally had been due last Friday, but Team duties had kept her extremely busy as of late – hence her current situation. Artemis knew she shouldn't have been complaining, though; she was lucky that Mrs. Carlson had been kind enough to give her an extension. Everyone else had already turned in their papers before the break.

Her assigned topic was Henry Ward Beecher, and she didn't have the slightest idea of how to begin the paper. Mrs. Carlson had specified that they were supposed to start with a "hook," not mundane facts like date and place of birth. Maybe reading some essays about Henry Ward Beecher would help. Artemis created a new tab in her browser and was about to do a search when she decided to check her email first. Hey, a little procrastination couldn't hurt, right?

Having signed in to Gmail, she was surprised to find a new message from Wally. _Hmm, that's strange_. That was the first time he had ever emailed her. Clicking on the message, she felt oddly anxious.

_Yo Arty, hope you've got 50 bucks in your piggy bank cuz SB and Canary hooked up. He told me himself. Ask him if you don't believe me. Anyway, thanks for the dough! Peace out._

Artemis scowled. Wally had to be lying. He just _had_ to. In fact, she would prove him wrong by calling Superboy right now.

She grabbed the flip-phone from her nightstand and dialed Conner's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello?"_

Deciding that the direct approach was the best approach, Artemis plunged right in. "Did you hook up with Black Canary?"

"_Hook up?"_

She inwardly groaned. This was going to be awkward. "You know…like…are you guys together?"

"_No. Dinah's at work right now. I'm at her apartment."_

"That's not what I meant." Artemis rolled her eyes in frustration. "I mean, are you guys…dating?"

* * *

><p><strong>STAR CITY<strong>

**December 22, 11:18 PST**

"_I mean, are you guys…dating?"_

The words _I wish _were on the tip of Conner's tongue. "No," he replied gruffly. First Wally, and now Artemis. Why did they care about his relationship with Dinah so much?

"_Yes!" _he heard Artemis cheer triumphantly.

"Why does that make you so happy?" Conner grumbled.

"_Uh…because, well, you and Canary are just…wrong for each other. She's just a lot older than you, that's all."_

"Well, I'm not giving up," he declared stubbornly.

There was a pause. _"What do you mean by that?"_

"It means I'm not giving up on Dinah and me. I'm gonna do everything it takes to get her to see we can make it work as a couple."

"_Damn it, Conner! You just _have_ to make my life miserable."_

Then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>On the surface, dinner was an uneventful affair. They both tried to stick to boring, commonplace topics.<p>

She asked him how his day went.

He said it went fine. He then asked her how her day went.

She said it was good. She then remarked that it was unusually cold outside today.

He said he didn't know because he hadn't gone outside today.

She asked if he was bored staying home by himself.

He said no.

She asked what he liked to do in his free time.

He said that he enjoyed fixing stuff.

She said, "Oh."

He asked what she liked to do in her free time.

She said that she enjoyed reading mystery books, although juggling JLA work and her day job didn't leave much free time.

He said, "Oh."

Indeed, dinner was uneventful on the surface. But both heroes were suffering from inner turmoil.

_How do I tell her that I love her?_ Conner wondered, as he chewed a piece of spinach. _Do I just say, "I love you"? Should I say anything else? Should I make some sort of grand gesture? I guess I could say, "I love you," and then give her the necklace. That way, if she likes the necklace, she's less likely to reject me. Okay, now you're just being an idiot. If she loves you back, she'll say yes, with or without the necklace. And if she doesn't love you, she'd reject you even if you bought her an island. Why does this have to be so hard? I wonder what Superman would do if he were in my position…. No, don't think about him. Stop it. Just stop! Think about something else. Think about basketball or Alaska or socks or TV. Just don't. Think. About. Superman._

_Damn, the way Conner's temple throbs when he chews is pretty sexy_, Dinah mused absentmindedly. _Did I really just think that? For Christ's sake, get a grip, Dinah. You were the one who told him you guys couldn't be together, so quit ogling him. Ugh, this is torture. Why does he have to be so sweet and cute and good-looking? Why couldn't he be cloned from the DNA of someone ugly, like John Travolta or Adam Sandler or Russell Brand? Gosh, I feel like we're in that scene from _The Little Mermaid _where Ariel and Eric are on that boat and the crab – I think Sebastian was his name – is singing "Kiss the Girl." Though I guess in this case, I'm Eric and Conner is Ariel, since I'm the one who's hesitant about kissing him. Maybe we could star in our own music video – "Kiss the Boy." Huh. It's an interesting idea. Great, now my mind is rambling._

Dinah's comm link suddenly went off, interrupting her thoughts. She tapped the miniscule device in her ear.

"Batman to Black Canary. Meet me in the main hall at Mount Justice. There's something we should discuss."

"I'll be there ASAP," Dinah replied. She gave Conner an apologetic look. "Sorry, I've gotta go. See you later."

Conner watched her go. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, feeling somewhat relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**December 22, 22: 16 EST **

"Recognize Black Canary 13," the Computer announced as Dinah entered the main hall.

Batman was already there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she queried.

"Superboy," he curtly replied.

Dinah stopped in her tracks. Had he somehow found out about their…not-exactly-platonic relationship? She wouldn't have put it past him; he was Batman, after all. _Oh, don't be silly_, she scolded herself. _How could he possibly know?_

"What about Conner?" She tried to maintain a neutral tone, but her voice came out slightly more high-pitched than usual.

Bruce regarded her suspiciously, but didn't comment on her strange behavior. "I just wanted to see how he's been holding up since Clark…rejected him."

Dinah visibly relaxed. "Oh, that. Right." She cleared her throat. "Conner seems to be doing fine, actually."

"How so?"

"I just think he's accepted the fact that Clark will need a lot more time to come to terms with their relationship. Though honestly, we don't talk much about Superman together."

Bruce nodded. "It's understandably a sore subject for Conner. But you don't think he's angry?"

"Not anymore."

"Good. That's the last thing we need. An angry Superboy would be bad for the Team's morale. Anyway, I'll keep trying to get through to Clark."

Dinah snorted. "Good luck with that. Kryptonians are awfully stubborn."


	8. Chapter 8

**STAR CITY**

**December 24, 19:58 PST**

"_Toy Story 3_ or _Titanic_?" Dinah asked, holding up the two movies. She had picked them up at Blockbuster on the way home from work.

"_Titanic_," Conner said after a moment's hesitation. He would've rather watched _Toy Story 3_, but he wanted to impress Dinah by choosing the more grown-up, sophisticated one.

"All right, _Titanic _it is." She inserted the disc in the DVD player and brought over a bowl of popcorn for them to share.

"Have you ever seen this movie before?" Conner asked as a preview was being shown.

"Once – all the way back in '97. That's when it came out. My friends were all dying to see it because of Leonardo DiCaprio. The movie's somewhat inappropriate for an eleven-year-old, so my parents wouldn't let me see it. But I wasn't about to get left out, so I snuck out of the house that night." Dinah smiled fondly at the memory. "Afterwards, I got in so much trouble. It was definitely worth it, though."

Although Conner didn't particularly enjoy the lovey-dovey moments, he found himself being able to relate to the movie. It sounded corny, but the way Jack felt about Rose…that was the way he felt about Dinah. It was kind of ironic that Jack and Rose found a way to be together even when they faced so many obstacles. That was the kind of love Conner desperately wanted for him and Dinah. (Though he could probably do without the whole ship-sinking thing and overly mushy stuff.)

They reached the end of the film about three and a half hours later. Conner heard a slight sniffle emanate from beside him. He looked at Dinah in surprise.

"Are you…_crying_?"

Embarrassed about being caught, she hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What? It's such a sad movie!" she protested indignantly.

Conner tried not to grin. "Uh-huh."

Dinah playfully punched his arm. "Now you're just mocking me."

* * *

><p>Just as she was changing into her pajamas, there was a knock at her door. <em>Conner<em>. "Give me a second!" Dinah called out, pulling up her pajama bottoms. She couldn't help but wish she had worn something sexier than flannel pants and a tank top. "You can come in now!"

Conner cautiously entered the room. He felt nervous, having never been in her bedroom before. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he cleared his throat a couple of times. "I'm in love with you," he blurted.

Stunned, Dinah could only gape at him. She knew he _liked_ her, but love? "Conner, I—"

"Please, let me finish," Conner cut in. He let out a chuckle. "I've rehearsed this a bazillion times, but I'm still a nervous wreck."

The admission brought a smile to her lips.

"I love you, Dinah," he continued softly. "I'll always remember the first time I ever saw you outside Cadmus Labs. You were so breathtakingly beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at you. I'm not sure when I fell in love with you. Maybe it was the time you easily kicked my butt during our first training session. Or maybe it was when you agreed to help me with my combat skills even after I acted like a total jerk. Or maybe it was when…. Sorry, I'm getting off track here. Point is, I've been in love with you for a very long time."

Conner stopped to take a deep breath before resuming. "Dinah, I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything before. And I know we're a few years apart, but I don't think that should get in the way of our feelings." He lowered his eyes. "Unless…you don't feel the same way about me."

Dinah bit her lip. "Wow, that's…that's a lot to take in." She sighed. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I need to think it over."

He slowly nodded. "Take as much time as you want."

* * *

><p>That night, Dinah dreamed again that she was on a beach….<p>

_She was sunbathing on a white, sandy beach in the Caribbean, a pair of 200-dollar oversized Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses covering her eyes. There was not another soul in sight. _

"_I knew you just wanted to see me shirtless," a playful voice said._

"_I know it's you, Conner," she said, not bothering to face him._

_He chuckled and lay down on the blanket next to her. "Is there a reason you're giving me the cold shoulder?"_

"'_Cause you cheated on me, Asshole," Dinah muttered._

"_But that was in the last dream," Conner argued. "It doesn't mean it'll happen again this time."_

"_Well, I'd rather not risk having history repeat itself."_

_Propping himself up on an elbow, he tenderly cupped her cheek. "Di, that's what love's about – risking getting hurt. You just have to take that leap of faith. Never let your fears hold you back. Follow your heart."_

_And then he vanished._

* * *

><p><strong>MAUI<strong>

**December 25, 06:00 HST**

Clark gazed out the window of his hotel room overlooking Kaanapali Beach. He had woken up at midnight and been unable to fall asleep since then. A faint wisp of dawn was emerging on the horizon. He glanced back at Lois, who was slumbering away in their king-size bed. As the _Daily Planet_'s ace reporter and a workaholic, she had probably needed this vacation as much as he did.

They had been in Hawaii for four days now. Sunbathing on the beach, taking surfing lessons, drinking coconut water, and snorkeling had become the norm.

But all the R&R in the world couldn't wipe one nagging thought out of his mind: Conner.

He still felt terrible about the way he had treated the clone. What Cadmus had programmed Conner to do wasn't his fault.

Clark knew he needed to make things right. Even if they couldn't start the father-son bonding right away, he wanted to get to know Conner better and spend some time with him.

After changing into his Superman uniform and leaving a note for Lois on the nightstand, Clark took off for Star City.

* * *

><p><strong>STAR CITY<strong>

**December 25, 09:22**

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee stirred Conner from his sleep. Blinking a few times, he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Just then, Dinah came out of the bathroom in a fluffy pink robe, her hair damp from the shower. A wide smile graced her lips when she saw that he was awake. "Morning, Sleepyhead. Looks like we got a white Christmas after all."

Conner rose from the sofa-bed and looked out the window. True to her word, the streets were blanketed in snow, having transformed into a winter wonderland. "Wow," he breathed in awe.

She laughed. "Are you gonna just stare out the window all day, or are do you plan on openning your present?"

"Present?" Somehow, it hadn't even occurred to him that Dinah would get him a gift.

"It's underneath the tree."

And so it was. Conner picked up the package in his hands. He carefully tore off the snowman-covered wrapping paper.

"You…you don't like it?" Dinah asked hesitantly, noting the blank expression on his face. "I knew I should've gone with the iPod. It's just that you seem like the type of guy who would be into remote-controlled helicopters. But luckily, I saved the receipt, so—"

"No, it's fantastic," he said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to fly it."

A relieved grin spread across her face.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I got you a present, too." Setting the package down, Conner reached into the back pocket of his fatigue pants and took out a small box. "It was the best hiding spot I could think of," he said sheepishly.

Dinah took off the wrapping paper to reveal a Swarovski gift box. She opened it and gasped. "Conner, it's beautiful. But you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," he stated simply.

"Well, thank you. This is lovely," she said, gently running her thumb across the necklace's knot embellishment.

"I wanted to get you something more…more valuable," Conner said apologetically, "but I didn't have enough money."

Dinah laughed. "Oh, don't be silly. You've given me more than enough." Holding his gaze, she took his hands. "I thought about what you said to me last night, and it made me realize how foolish I've been. You mean the world to me, Conner. The truth is…." She swallowed. "I love you, too."

Hearing these words made his heart soar with joy. Conner felt as if nothing could've erased the ear-to-ear grin on his face at that moment.

Then she kissed him. She kissed him deeply, running her tongue over his lips and along the ridge of his teeth before entwining it with his. Where she led, he willingly followed.

Dinah suddenly pulled away, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Wordlessly, she took him by the hand and began walking towards the bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Conner asked.

"Putting those 21 naughty sex tips to use."

* * *

><p>Superman quietly touched down in front of Dinah's apartment building. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a great idea. What if Conner no longer wanted anything to do with him? The thought was unbearable yet painfully plausible.<p>

_Well, you flew all the way here. Might as well get it over with._

Before he could change his mind, Clark pushed the button next to Dinah's name on the doorbell pad and waited for her let him in.

Two minutes later, she still hadn't buzzed back, so he rang the doorbell again. There was still no response. A part of him felt greatly relieved, but he decided to check whether or not anyone was home just in case.

Using his x-ray vision, Clark did a scan of her apartment. He let his gaze sweep over the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom—

_Sweet. Baby. Jesus. _

Dinah was on top of Conner. They were both naked. They were having sex.

_I must be having a hallucination or something. _Clark rubbed his eyes. Then he looked again.

Dinah was still on top of Conner. They were both still naked. They were still having sex.

At least that explained why no one was answering the door. Clark fled the scene like a speeding bullet.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the delay; life's been pretty busy for me lately. Anyway, here's the last chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>STAR CITY<strong>

**December 25, 13:40 EST**

Dinah lay on her back, her body spent, her breathing heavy, and her muscles pleasurably sore. She smiled in contentment, thinking back to how quickly Conner had been able to get the hang of it – _it _being sex. Those G-Gnomes did a damn good job on him. Looks? Check. Brains? Check. Good in bed? Check.

Despite her initial reservations about sleeping with a teenager, all her fears and doubts had vanished the instant she'd seen all five-foot-seven-inches of his gorgeousness in the nude. It was insane, really, how ridiculously hot he was. Yet, he also made her feel sexy and beautiful and safe and protected – which was kind of ironic, considering _she_ was older.

Throughout their entire morning of wild, passionate lovemaking, Dinah hadn't held back at all or felt guilty about it. As she traced imaginary circles on his swoon-worthy chest with her fingertip, a purr of satisfaction escaped her lips. Who knew sex with a teenage superbeing could be so incredibly mind-blowing?

"Wow, that was just…wow," the other occupant of the bed observed dazedly. Conner was at a loss to describe the phenomenal experience they had shared together.

Dinah giggled. "My thoughts exactly. Thank goodness it's Saturday."

He grinned like a little boy. "Which means we still have Sunday to stay in all day."

"All day?" she echoed, arching one eyebrow. "Slow down, Tiger."

Conner blushed furiously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—I just thought you'd want—"

"Oh, relax, I was just teasing you." Dinah chuckled in amusement. "I also wish this weekend could last forever. You and me, in bed…. Clark would completely freak out if he knew." She suddenly became quiet and her smile slipped, as if something were troubling her.

"How are we going to tell everyone about…about us?" he asked, reading her thoughts.

She sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Maybe we should just keep it a secret."

Dinah shook her head. "They're bound to find out. It would be a lot better for us to come clean right away."

They didn't say anything for a while before she broke the silence.

"You know what? Let's stop worrying about the future and just enjoy the present." Dinah got up from the bed, not bothering to cover any part of her flawless body. She gave him her most smoldering look. "I've always wanted to try it on a motorcycle…"

Conner didn't need to be told twice. In the next second, she was literally swept off her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE <strong>

**January 3, 17:55 EST **

"Hey, man, good to see you again!" Wally greeted him enthusiastically with a fist bump.

Conner grinned. It was nice to be with his friends again.

"Do anything new or exciting?" Robin asked.

_Here goes nothing_. "Actually…yeah, I did."

M'gann clapped her hands together. "Ooh, what'd you do? Let me guess. You went snowboarding, didn't you?"

"Uh, no."

"Skiing?" Artemis chimed in.

"Nope."

"You got a car?" Wally asked.

"Dinah – I mean, Black Canary – and I are dating," Conner finally blurted out so that he wouldn't have to entertain any more of their wild guesses.

Letting out a _whoop_, Wally punched the air with his fist. He held out his hand to Artemis. "Cough up the fifty bucks."

"I'll get it to you tomorrow," Artemis grumbled under her breath.

Conner furrowed his brow. They had placed _bets_ on Dinah and him? That was just plain creepy.

M'gann, Dick, Aqualad, Zatanna, and Rocket looked at one another, unsure of what to say. It couldn't have been a joke; there was no way Superboy would've joked about something like his.

"Um, congratulations?" Zatanna offered, not quite meeting his gaze.

"I hope you guys are happy together," Aqualad added awkwardly.

Conner crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you guys just spit it out already?"

Dick fiddled with his hands nervously. "Spit what out?"

Rocket rolled her eyes. "Oh, you guys are all wimps." She turned to Conner. "What I'm – _we're_ – trying to say is that you're kind of, well, young for her."

The Boy of Steel scowled. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kid Flash clapped him on the back. "Ignore them, all right? They're just jealous of you. The dudes, I mean," he added with a wink.

Artemis elbowed him in the ribs, earning a yowl.

"Sorry, Conner, we didn't mean to make you mad," M'gann said apologetically. "If you're happy with Black Canary, then we're happy for you. Right, guys?"

"Right," everyone chorused.

Suddenly, Batman's voice rang out through the intercom, interrupting their conversation. "Team, report for mission briefing.

Conner's revelations weren't mentioned again that day.

* * *

><p><strong>THE WATCHTOWER<strong>

**January 3, 18:31 EST**

The meeting had come to a close. The League members were preparing to file out of the JLA conference room when Dinah cried out, "Wait."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Superman regarded her with confusion. "Is there something you'd like to say, Dinah?"

They looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

_Way to be melodramatic, Di, _she berated herself, flushing profusely. _There's nothing to be scared of. Come on, you've faced terrorizing aliens the size of monster dump trucks. These are your friends. They won't judge you. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course they're gonna judge me!_

Dinah cleared her throat a few times. "There's something all of you need to know. Conner and I…" She stuffed her sweaty palms into her jacket pockets. "We're, um…we're sort of, you know…in a relationship."

Wonder Woman gave her a strange look. "Yes, we're all aware that you're his combat mentor."

"No, what I mean is…we're dating."

Stunned silence greeted her admission. Then, there was laughter.

Everyone glared at Captain Marvel, who was giggling like the ten-year-old boy he actually was.

"You find that amusing, Billy?" Dinah asked evenly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insult you or anything," he said, trying hard not to smile. "I just think it's kind of funny that you used to date Green Arrow, who's eight years older than you, and now you're dating Superboy, who's eight years younger than you."

Ollie uncomfortably shifted from one boot-clad foot to the other. Some of the other League members quietly chuckled in amusement.

Hawkwoman scoffed. "This has got to be a joke. You do realize April Fools' is still three months away, right?"

"It's no joke," Clark said absentmindedly. "I saw them in bed together." _Damn it, did I really just say that out loud?_

Everybody gasped.

"You…saw us?" Dinah queried, her voice trembling.

Clark sighed. "I'm really sorry. It happened about a week ago. You weren't answering your door, so I kind of used my x-ray vision…"

Dinah's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my God. I'm mortified."

"Believe me, so am I," he muttered.

"This is unacceptable, Dinah," Batman announced firmly. "Conner is only sixteen. The fact that he's your student makes it even more inappropriate."

Hal Jordan was the next person to speak. "Whoa, let's hold on a second before we just start judging. Sixteen is the age of consent in a lot of states. Besides, it's not like Dinah's some creepy forty-year-old cougar or something."

Canary frowned. "Thanks, Hal…I think."

"He's still just a teenager," Bruce shot back. "He doesn't have the maturity to be in a relationship with a woman in her twenties. In case you haven't noticed, Conner can be quite volatile."

"Well, Dinah's the one who actually helped him learn to control his temper," Hawkwoman pointed out. "Maybe this will be good for him."

The caped crusader sighed in exasperation. "Have you all lost your mind? Clark, say something."

"I don't want to get in the middle of this," Superman protested.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. "Too bad, because you're his father."

To everyone's surprise, Clark didn't contradict his statement. "Okay, look, here's my opinion. I think Dinah and Conner should be together if they want."

"No matter what happens, it's going to end badly," Bruce countered. "And if it ends badly, it's bad for the Team _and_ the League."

"Let's vote," Wonder Woman suggested. "Otherwise, we're just going to keep arguing in circles."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Dinah, would you please leave the room?" she asked politely.

* * *

><p><strong>STAR CITY<strong>

**January 3, 22:19 EST**

The arrangement of candles cast a soft glow on the bathroom. Conner sat in the bathtub opposite Dinah, who was sipping a glass of champagne while reading _Harper's Bazaar_. The tub was somewhat small, so they were forced to sit with their legs intertwined.

Not that either of them were complaining.

"When are we gonna talk about it?" Conner said suddenly.

It was clear that he was referring to their conversations with their respective colleagues.

Dinah peered at him over the top of her magazine with a wry smile. "Did you have to bring this up during our _relaxing _bath?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I would have brought it up during dinner, but I was…sort of distracted at the time."

"Ah, so you discovered my evil plot to divert you by playing footsie with you," she joked.

"I-I didn't mind," he stammered.

Flustered Conner was just too cute. "All right, we'll talk about it if you want," Dinah offered with a sigh. She put her magazine aside. "I told the League about us, and they decided to put it to a vote. It was split thirteen to six in favor of me being allowed to 'pursue a romantic and sexual relationship with Superboy.' " Those had been Wonder Woman's exact words.

He cringed at the wording.

"My thoughts exactly," Dinah remarked with a shrug. "It was the most awkward meeting ever. But the good news is, they gave us their blessing. Well, not Batman, but hopefully, he'll come around eventually. So tell me about your day. How did your peers react to the news?"

Conner reclined in the bathtub, putting his hands behind his head. "They were pretty surprised, to say the least." He crinkled his brow. "I think Wally and Artemis made bets on us."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Wait, actually, don't tell me. I don't even want to know."

"But the Team is being supportive," he added. "Though they're treating me differently now."

"Same here," Dinah said softly. "But we both knew that was inevitable."

"I hope you don't think" – he swallowed nervously – "that this was a mistake."

"You mean being with you?

Conner nodded, lowering his eyes.

To his surprise, Dinah leaned forward and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "I will never regret taking a risk to be with you," she assured him with a smile. "You've made me happier than I ever could've imagined. I love you, Conner." She pressed her face into his chest.

Conner brightened up instantly. He felt like picking her up and twirling her around and around.

But that could wait. For now, he was content to enjoy their soothing bath and bask in the wondrous feeling of being loved – truly loved – for the very first time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's where it ends. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed._


End file.
